I Am Hers
by TheGameAngel
Summary: After 13 years of being free, the past comes back to Sonic the hedgehog as his old masters return. two of them want him to be punished for running away and the other wants to help him to be truly free. will Sonic return to his masters or will he be finally get his freedom?
1. prologue

Sonic looks out the window to see the freedom he wanted. For 4 years Sonic has been a slave to the Ross family, his job was to care for the triplets Ashley, Christopher and Karina. Ashley and Christopher hated him and hit him every time they see him. But Karina was the only one to show him some kindness. As he watched the clouds move across the sky, the young 7 year old walks to him and sits next to him. "what do you wish?" she asked. Sonic looks at her to see her wearing a genie outfit.

He had been playing genie and master with her all day and in the game, he only had one wish left. "Karina, we had to stop playing when your father wanted me to work remember?" he said, turning back to the window. "but daddy isn't here so we can play, you have one wish. What will it be?" Karina asked again. Sonic looks back at her, he couldn't help but smile at her sweet ways. He was lucky that she didn't turn out like her father and siblings. "i don't know if I can wish for this but.." he paused to see her reaction. "oh master Sonic, your wish is my command" Karina said, bowing to him. "well then Genie, my last wish is to be free" Sonic said.

There was a moment of silence before Karina moves close to Sonic and removes his collar. "there you go, your free" she said, smiling. Sonic looked at the collar in Karina's hands then up to her face. "you know you have to put that back on when your father comes back" he said, pointing at it. "no, you wish to be free and you are" Karina said, still smling. She takes his hand and takes him to the front door, she opens it to show the driveway and to freedom. Sonic takes a step forward and then walks down the driveway followed by Karina. he stops at the gate and turns back to his only friend. "you really mean this? I can go?" he asked.

Karina nods trying to hide her pain of losing her friend. "yes, as a genie, I have to make wishes come true" Karina said, as a tear fall from her face. "you were a good friend Sonic, you can now be happy," Sonic walks to her and hugs her. "you have been the best friend a hedgehog can ever ask for, when you get older I will come back to be with you." Sonic said, smiling sweetly at her. He removes one of his gloves to show a necklace around his wrist like a bracelet. "this is my mother's necklace, it's the only thing I have of her left." he removes it and put's it around Karina's neck. "i give it to you to show you that I will return to you, you have show me kindness so I have to return your kindness one day" he said. He hears a car coming to the house, he quickly kissed Karina on the cheek and bolts it before the car could see them. Karina heard a sonic boom, knowing her friend, Sonic was now far gone. He was finally free.


	2. Chapter 1

13 years had gone by and Sonic had never felt this free in his life. He met new friends and had become a hero. No one knows where he came from or his past, Sonic was just glad he was free and away from the humans who hurt him. One day as he and his friends were walking in town, they saw a new shop opening two shops away from them. "i didn't hear anything about a new shop opening" the yellow tailed fox said, tilting his head. "me neither, want to check it out?" a red echidna said. The fox nods and the two walk to the shop but stop when Sonic didn't follow. "what's up Sonic?" the echidna asked. Sonic looked at them looking a bit white. "n-nothing, I have something to do... for Amy, see ya later!" Sonic yelled, before dashing away. The two looked at each other before heading to the shop.

Sonic stopped running after he got far from that shop. That shop was owned by his masters and if one of his masters were there. He didn't want to see them again, he turns round to see a boy walking to him. As he walks passed Sonic, he looks down with his blue eyes. "why hello slave" he said. Sonic went white and bolts away but into a girl with red hair and blue eyes. "we've been looking for you" she said, smiling darkly. Sonic backs away and turns only to get the boy behind him. "go away, i'm a free hedgehog!" Sonic yelled. The girl shows him a peace of paper showing his slave certificate. "not according to this, your still ours" she said. Sonic looks at the paper and he felt all his fears coming up all at once.

The boy grabs him and pins him down to the ground, the girl pulls out Sonic's old collar. "let me go, Karina sent me free years ago!" Sonic yelled. "you know Karina is an idiot, you may not have your collar, but your still our slave" the boy said, having a hard time keeping Sonic still. Sonic moved his head around so the girl couldn't get at his neck without getting stabbed by his quills. "help, someone help!" Sonic yelled. "Ashley, hurry up!" the boy yelled. Ashley grabs Sonic's head and put's the collar on. The boy picks up Sonic and the two run off. "Tails, Knuckles HELP!" Sonic yelled, finally seeing his friends. Tails and Knuckles saw him and run after them. "keep them busy sis, i'll head home!" the boy said to his sister. Ashley nods and stops running, she turns to Tails and Knuckles and pulls out a pokeball. "kill them Arbok" Ashley said, sending out her Arbok. The two stopped seeing the pokemon. "you won't see our slave again, get them" Ashley said darkly. The Arbok leans back and jumps foreword at them, fangs ready to bite.

The boy opens the door to his home and throws Sonic onto the floor. "you will pay for leaving your home" the boy said, closing the door. "Chris, i'm free I won't obey you, your sister or your father ever again!" Sonic said, pulling at his collar. "because you ran away, father died trying to find you! And for that, I will hurt you until you beg me to stop" Chris said darkly. He picks up an umbrella and walks to Sonic. "HA, have you forgotten that I have speed? I can so get out of here!" Sonic said, getting up. He runs round Chris but a bolt of electricity shot out of the collar and electrocutes him. "and have you forgotten that your collar electrocutes you if you run faster then a human?" Chris asked slyly. Sonic get's up weakly as Chris hits him with the umbrella. "now, you will get your punishment" Chris said as he starts beating Sonic up.


End file.
